Wedding Day Blues
by Jemima123
Summary: Indiana's daughter wonders about her father's marriage to Marion. But Mutt Jones is there to give her some rare brotherly advice and comfort.


A/N: This is just going to be a quick one shot on how I think my OC from my Indiana Jones fanfic would handle watching her father getting married to Marion and how she would feel having Mutt as a half brother. Just popped into my head to be honest! And I my OC is eighteen!

...

He was getting married. I didn't mind that he was getting married, as long as it made him happy I wasn't that fussed. Marion was nice and she had done nothing but show me kindness since I had met her and dad had told her that he had a daughter. Dad wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject of marriage with me that night he had asked. Normally you were supposed to ask the father of the hopeful bride but dad had come to me instead, I had told him that I would be delighted for him and that he should do it. Then he had told me that no one would ever replace my mother. If only she was here now to see this. I had to wonder if she would be happy for my dad or if she would be sad to know that he had moved on from her and had found love again. I had hoped for the first option.

"Do you Henry Jones Junior, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar snapped me from my thoughts and I looked onto the couple from the bench I was sat on. There were only six or seven full rows at the most and I was sat at the end of one on the aisle by myself. Mutt had managed to sneak his way up to stand besides my dad. Mutt Williams...or as I liked to call him; Henry Walton Jones III. Mainly because it annoyed him and his reaction made me laugh. Call it immature but it was interesting to watch. Mutt was alright, I guess. We were just complete opposites and on different ends of the social spectrum. He was a greaser and I was...well...I wouldn't call myself a preppy but I was closer to them then the greasers. Dad had told me that there was nothing wrong with some kinds of greasers...apparently Mutt was the exception to the rule. He was completely irresponsible, he was brash and spoke before thinking and the thing that annoyed me the most about him was the way he always combed his head. I liked to take pride in looking good and keeping my blonde, curly hair prim and pristine but Mutt took it to an extreme. I challenged him one day to go an hour without combing it and he had failed. Miserably I might add.

"And what God had brought together let no man tear asunder" the vicar said and I looked up and caught the eye of Mutt who simply smirked at me and winked. He was cocky too. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to watch my dad and Marion instead. I wasn't jealous of Mutt being up there. Truth be known I would have hated to have been Marion's maid of honour. It would have felt like I was betraying my own mother. Dad had assured me I would have been doing no such thing but I couldn't help but think of it like that. Marion had looked really hurt when I had declined her offer but she assured me she understood.

"And the rings, if I may?" the vicar said and all eyes turned onto Mutt who began to pat down his pockets in search for them. It wouldn't have surprised me if he would have lost them. He was the type to do that. The other week he had to borrow my locker keys because he had lost his somewhere at the garage. Dad had had a fit when I told him he was still going to the garage, I didn't mean to get him into trouble, I was just retelling the story. Mutt hated archaeology class. Him and dad was constantly arguing about college whilst Marion normally had the final say on the matter. She was very good at keeping them in line, I had to admit. Finally, Mutt managed to find the rings and then the two of them placed them onto each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride" the vicar said and Marion handed him her bouquet and pressed her lips to my fathers. When she did that I managed to clap weakly for her and then looked away, finding it too awkward to look. Clearly Mutt had the same problem and I noted him looking down the aisle to me as he just smiled slightly. The rest of the congregation were stood up and clapping as dad grabbed Mutt by the arm and pulled him closer to him and they began to walk down the aisle. I had to admit my heart ached a little. They were a proper family. As they moved down the steps, dad got engulfed by people and I just stood back and watched as Mutt walked past me, allowing his hand to gently rest on my arm as he went. Despite all his faults, he was kind sometimes.

"Hey" dad said when he finally managed to find me. Marion was still talking and dad just hugged me

"Congratulations I guess" I smiled forcefully and he grinned lazily back at me;

"You look really beautiful today Gracie...you know that?" he checked and I turned red slightly and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up" I muttered and he kissed me on the forehead;

"I know this isn't easy Gracie...but...you're still my little girl, okay? Nothing will ever change that" he told me and I hugged him tightly again

"I know dad" I said. If only grandfather had been around to see this. He would have been proud and he would also have laughed. I couldn't help thinking that Mutt and dad had a similar relationship to grandfather and dad. He even called him Junior a few times which just made me laugh.

"Congratulations" I said when I managed to see Marion. She replied quickly and then her and dad were swept off into the crowd.

"Say cheese" a familiar voice said and I spun around as bright light flashed in my eyes "very pretty"

"Shut up Henry" I snapped at him and he sulked childishly and I walked over to him, watching back at the people.

"It's Mutt" he replied "Gracie"

"Only my dad calls me that" I told him. It was true, Gracie was the name I went by when dad spoke to me. To anyone else I was just simply Grace.

"Then don't call me Henry" he retorted and I looked up into his hazel eyes and rolled my own

"It's harsh to think that we're somehow related" I muttered. We looked nothing alike. He took after dad with his natural hair colour and his eyes, meanwhile, I was blonde and had blue eyes and was small.

"I know...how someone as good looking as me could have the same blood as you is unreal" he agreed and I smacked him on the arm and he just chuckled;

"No...you're not a bad looking kid" he smiled

"Thanks very much" I muttered "but you do look odd in a suit"

"Hence why the leather jacket is hung up at the back" he replied

"Will you ever change?" I sounded slightly amused

"Don't count on it little sis" he said and took a photo again. Suddenly, the doors to the church flung open and dad's hat began to roll down the aisle. Me and Mutt watched on in wonder as it stopped at both of our feet. Our eyes looked into each other's and we both went to pick it up at the same time. As we came up, neither one of us would let go of it and we continued glaring until another hand suddenly picked it from our hands. Dad quickly kissed me on the cheek and winked at Mutt before he and Marion continued walking down the aisle, followed by everyone else. Me and Mutt stayed behind and watched as they left, I sighed once and looked out to the world.

"What's up Gracie?" Mutt asked me and I gritted my teeth at him but said nothing

"I'm just thinking" I shrugged and sat at the end of the aisle with my legs crossed, facing the aisle. Mutt sat opposite me and did the same and watched on intently;

"About what?" he pushed.

"About everything" I remained vague "everything has happened so suddenly...I mean...you and Marion just come back here...and the next thing I know he is getting married to a woman I have only just met and then he is telling me you're his son"

"My mom said they were in love years ago...said he had planned to marry her" Mutt piped up and he suddenly found his hands to be interesting to observe.

"I didn't know that...dad said he loved my mother...he never told me about Marion...and...well...here you both are" I shrugged

"Here we are" Mutt agreed "but the old man still thinks more of you than me" he said and I snorted;

"Don't be absurd" I said "You're his son...you and him are basically the same...but you're too similar to notice"

"But you're his pride and joy...you should have heard him speak about you in Peru...you really can do no wrong" Mutt told me and I went wide eyes

"He told you about me?" I asked and Mutt laughed;

"He wouldn't shut up about you! He kept going on about how you would kill him for going on another adventure...said you weren't that keen on it" Mutt said

"He would be right" I sadly agreed

"Why do you think he didn't take you? He said he couldn't bear you getting hurt"

"I know" I agreed "but your mother...does she even like me?" I worried

"Yeah, why?" Mutt sounded confused

"I don't know...I...well...I'm not...part of this, am I?" I said and Mutt pulled his brows together and looked confused

"Part of what?"

"This...you...dad...and Marion...you're all a family..." I panicked.

"Are you seriously that deluded? You think you're being pushed out because you're gramps' kid?" Mutt sounded disturbed slightly and I shrugged and he shook his head.

"Can you not call him gramps...he is our dad" I reminded Mutt

"I only just met the man" he told me "but seriously Gracie...you're as much a part of this family as I am...now stop talking like that and I'll give you a ride to the reception" he said and stood up. I remained seated and looked at him;

"You think that?" I checked

"I know that...you're my little sis now, aren't you? So come on" he said and I grabbed onto his outstretched hand and he hauled me up. He smirked a little at me before picking up his leather jacket;

"And we're not going on your motorcycle" I said defiantly and he pouted;

"Why not?" he asked

"Because that thing is a death trap" I informed him and shrugged into my light cream cardigan "and I shouldn't be seen on it"

"Such a delicate thing" he said sarcastically and I ruffled his hair and he gasped in horror and began to instantly comb it;

"Why would you do that?" he worried and I rolled my eyes;

"You're so dramatic" I informed him "and besides...with me being your little sis...I have a right to annoy you"

"And so with me being your big brother I have a right to annoy you too" he said and ruffled my blonde hair. I swatted him away and instantly went into my clutch bag to search for a compact mirror to sort it out with my fingers;

"We make a deal...we do not touch each other's hair. Okay?" I said and he nodded;

"See! We have one trait in common" he told me and I giggled. I guess we did. Mutt offered me his arm and I took it, we began walking down the aisle when he asked me;

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hmm...no...and why?" I wondered

"Well...I just thought...if I'm your big brother...that...I would have to give him the speech you know?" he said and flung his leather jacket over his shoulder "warn him not to break my little sis' heart and all that"

"Well...you don't need to worry about that yet" I assured him "and I think dad has the talk written down"

"Really?" he looked down at me with a raised brow

"Really..." I told him "I think it is in his desk drawer or something"

"I'll have a read then...see if I can top it" he told me

"You don't have to Mutt" I laughed but he shook his head;

"It's what big brothers do...and it's what families do"


End file.
